A Second Ren
by bobism20131
Summary: Fairy Tail gets a new member, Ren Kuyuzaki


It was a dark and stormy night and everyone was inside enjoying themselves. Natsu was talking to Lisanna, Mirajane was serving drinks Macao and Wakaba, Cana was passed out on the floor, Lucy was talking to Levy, Gajeel was asleep, Gray was pinned to the floor by Juvia, and Erza was eating her strawberry cake. Just then a stranger walked into the guild and asked Mirajane where Makarov was, but Laxus answered that Makarov was downstairs and that he wasn't going to talk to anyone until he came back up. The stranger completely ignored what Laxus had said and was walking downstairs when Laxus appeared in front of him saying, "Didn't you hear what I said? The master isn't talking to anyone right now!" The stranger just turned around and sat down at the bar not saying a word. Laxus was tempted to punch him but Mirajane glowered at him.

Mira Jane calmly asked him, "Would you like a beer?"

The stranger replied that he would like some strawberry cake after seeing Erza eat hers, and the moment he said that Erza appeared right next to him with an angry aura around her but nobody paid any attention to her. Mirajane came back a minute later with a slice and Erza pouted as Mirajane wouldn't let her have any more because she had already eaten 5 slices. After finishing the slice the stranger said, "This was the worst cake I have ever tasted and the only reason I finished it was because it would've been against my philosophy to leave any food uneaten." Mirajane apologized to the stranger but Laxus and Erza looked like they were ready to murder the stranger at a moment's notice.

Just then Makarov came back upstairs and asked what was going on.

The stranger replied, "The rather ugly waitress just served me the worst cake I have ever eaten in my entire life." Makarov just sighed as the moment the stranger uttered those words, Laxus, Erza, and Elfman all came at him from behind. Erza with at least 50 swords, Elfman in his Beast form, and Laxus with both hands fully covered in lightning, everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was going on and nobody found it weird but everyone was surprised when the stranger beat all 3 of them to a bloody pulp. Everyone's jaw dropped including Makrav's as Laxus, Erza, and Elfman all lie on the ground with blood all over them.

The stranger then said, "I only came to inquire if I could join the guild, and this is by far the most interesting guild I've applied to."

Nobody replied as they were all still shocked at what had just happened.

Makarov was the the first to speak up saying, "Glad to have you in the guild but please try not to kill the other guild members again or you'll face the consequences"

The stranger promptly replied, "Glad to be here, my name is Ren"

The first thought that entered everyone's mind was the Ren from Blue Pegasus, but he assured everyone that they were two different people. The master interrupted him saying that he was allowed to do S-Class quests immediately as he had already defeated 2 S-Class mages. Nobody was really surprised that master had made him an S-Class Mage already, except Natsu whined to Lisanna that it was unfair that he just joined and was already a higher rank than him.

The first quest Ren went on only paid about 10,000 jewels and nobody dared go with him, it was in Magnolia and required him to defeat a monster that had appeared in someone's house. The moment Ren left, Makarov looked outside quietly weeping as he waiting for an explosion and a giant bill. A couple minutes later Ren came back, unscathed, with no bill and the reward money. The master was still quietly crying but they were tears of joy as one his brats could actually do a job without destroying anything.

Nobody knew what type of magic Ren used but from what he had been able to do they just assumed that it was a non-destructive but very deadly one. He was able to move incredibly fast and hit like a monster. Within just 1 hour of joining the guild he had completed 8 requests, 2 of them S-Class and keeping in mind that it was still raining outside, and earned 300,000 jewels. He had no rent to pay because he had built his house outside of Magnolia so he used some to buy 5 weeks' worth of food and gave the rest to the master to help him pay off his massive debt.

Ren, Erza, Laxus, and Elfman didn't get along very well as he had beaten them with 20 minutes of entering the guild building. Ren would eat a slice of chocolate cake every day in the same chair to tease Erza. Laxus just threatened him not to cross him again and Elfman cried in a corner about how unmanly it was that he was beaten so fast. Evergreen didn't like Ren either because she had to deal with Elfman crying all the time.


End file.
